hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
A Flintstone Family Christmas
A Flintstone Family Christmas is an animated holiday special, produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1993, featuring the Flintstones. Plot Fred gets into the Christmas spirit by hanging up decorations and being all-together joyful while awaiting his daughter Pebbles, her husband Bamm-Bamm and their twin children, Roxy and Chip, to come visit for Christmas (this special takes place after the film Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, indicating that it is also the final Flintstones story in chronological order). After learning that they will arrive at 4pm, Fred and Barney leave to get their turkeysaurus for dinner. However, on the way back home they are mugged by a street corner Santa. Fred hands over his wallet and watch and orders Barney to give him the bird, but while tossing the turkeysaurus the Santa "breaks" in half. Seizing the opportunity, the two run away from the mugger. When Fred and Barney get to the police station, they identify the thief, who turns out to be a "caveless" abandoned child named Stoney. According to the social worker, Stoney used to be the horror of foster homes because of his stealing habits. Feeling sympathy for Stoney, Wilma decides to adopt him, despite Fred's initial reluctance. They try to show Stoney that they trust him and attempt to teach him that stealing is wrong. However, things get slightly bleaker when Pebbles and her family get stuck in an airport because of a blizzard. The Rubbles and The Flintstones then go Christmas tree shopping, but can't afford any that aren't "smaller than their grandchildren". Stoney attempts to help buy convincing people to bet on him as he plays a game in order to earn enough money for the Flintstones to buy the tree. When a man loses, he chases Stoney, who runs for cover near Fred. The man claims that Stoney cheated him, and Fred asks if this is true. Stoney then truthfully replies "yes", and when Fred believes him, he gets hit in the head with a tree by the man. When Fred goes to the hospital, his boss, Mr. Slate, informs him that he can't participate in the Christmas parade (which is something Fred is quite eager to do since the beginning of the special) due to his accident, and when he tries to protest, Mr. Slate finalizes his "no". To make it up to Fred, Stoney poses as Mr. Slate's driver and locks him up in the Flintstone's bathroom, which he thinks will allow Fred to participate in the parade. Instead, Fred saves his boss and ends up in jail, where he eventually bonds with Stoney. However, the social worker then takes Stoney away, and meanwhile Mr. Slate, seeing that Fred seems to have healed from his injury, allows him to participate to the parade. While there, Fred saves Stoney. At home Fred sees Pebbles and her family, and Stoney bonds with the twins. Fred says that the new addition to the family gets to put the star on the Christmas tree. Stoney thinks Fred is referring to Roxy and Chip, but it turns out it is him and he becomes a Flintstone. Bamm-Bamm helps him put the star and they all have a happy Christmas. Voice cast * Christine Cavanaugh as Stony * Didi Conn as Stella * Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone * John Stephenson as Mr. Slate * Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone * B. J. Ward as Betty Rubble * Frank Welker as Barney Rubble Bamm-Bamm Rubble appears, but does not have a speaking part. Category:Christmas specials Category:The Flintstones Category:The Funtastic Index